1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in apparatus, and particularly to a burn-in apparatus for burning a media access control (MAC) address which has simple configuration and reduces the time of burning and checks the result of burning.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network card has two types of address, one is IP address, the other is MAC address, i.e., physical address. This is a sole mark of a network card. Wherever a network card is connected, the MAC address is unchanged. The length of MAC address is 48 bits of binary digit, which is composed of twelve 00-FFH hexadecimal digits, and a symbol “-” is placed between every two digits.
When a network card is assembled to Ethernet, a MAC address that was assigned to the network card in manufacturing process is required. The address is burned to EPROM of network card in manufacturing process.
With the develop of diversification of computer and the need reducing cost, a current motherboard is associated with a network card. In manufacturing process of a motherboard, main integrated circuit (IC) chipsets are mounted to the motherboard by surface mounting machines. A typical way is using integrated circuit test (ICT) machine to burn the MAC address to the network card. However, when burning using said machine, it will take a long time to test electric performance before burning, and it causes cumulus of motherboards in product line. Another means to burn a MAC address is using a burning device. An example of this means is disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 90223729. The burning device comprises a burning unit. An IC to be burned must be assembled to the burning unit. However said burning device can only burn ICs before they are assembled to the motherboards. ICs such as EPROM of network adaptor cards which are already assembled to the motherboards will not be burned by such burning devices.
Thus, an improved apparatus for burning MAC address which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.